Breath of Fire Alpha
by Pigeion Guy
Summary: Breath of fire in space featuring characters from all the games except 5. spoofs of some well known sci-fi like star trek
1. Default Chapter

Breath of Fire Alpha The Royal Windia Spacecraft Gust flew through the vast region of space. It was to meet with the R.W.S Typhoon, which would transfer princess Nina onto the Gust. The princess had been picked up by the Typhoon after she had boarded a small spacecraft and escaped from planet Windia. The princess had tried escaping before but never had been able to. After picking up the princess the Gust was to investigate the strange activities picked up by the Typhoon coming from the Dragon star system's star Dragon Beta IV, so the famous scientist Momo Morson could add more information to her research on the legendary dragons. "Hail the Typhoon Miss Oddle!" The Captain of the Gust ordered. "Yes sir, on main viewer!" Miss Oddle replied. The Captain of the Typhoon Ursula appeared on screen. "Ah Captain good to see you!" Ursula said "Princess Nina and two bodyguards are on their way in a small Swallow!" (Swallows are little shuttlecrafts in the Windian fleet). "Good! Any more information on the strange activity from Dragon Beta IV?" the Captain asked. "Yes! There's been a massive increase of activity in the past few hours than there has been in the last few days! If I were you Captain I'd be careful!" Ursula answered. "Very well thank you for your advice!" He then turned to Miss Oddle "End transmission!" he said "Captain the princess's Swallow has docked with the ship in hatching bay 2." Said an officer. "Very well I'm on my way!"  
  
The princess walked of the swallow in front of her one of her bodyguards a long thin canine named Sicas, and behind her a short monkey with long arms called Sten. The Captain and Momo arrived at this time. "Your Highness!" The Captain bowed, Momo curtsied. "Please there is no need to bow!" Exclaimed the princess. The Captain stood straight but almost fell over when he saw princess Nina. She was beautiful; she had the prettiest face and gorgeous hair but the things that made her look divine were her perfect snow-white wings. All people of the Wyndian clan are born with black wings, legend says when one is born with white wings they will bring peace to the galaxy. "These fine gentlemen are Sicas and Sten." Nina said, the Captain realized he'd been staring and went a slight shade of red. "And this is Momo the renowned dragon researcher!" He said changing the subject. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Momo" Nina said "The pleasure is all mine, I do lots of studying legends it's not often I get to meet one!" This time princess Nina blushed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Beta IV was the second star in the Dragon system. It was a small star caught in the gravitational pull of the main star Dragon Beta I. The Gust was in orbit around the nearest planet to Dragon Beta IV, Odin. Odin was a small dessert planet with a spares population.  
  
"Miss Momo please come to the observation deck!" The Captain's voice came through the ship's speakers. Momo arrived at the observation deck a few moments later; she was surprised to see princess Nina there and her bodyguards. "Princess? What are you doing here? I thought you'd been confined to quarters!" Momo exclaimed. "Oh please don't contact the captain I'd only be in more trouble when I get home!" The princess had tears in her eyes. "Princess may I ask why you keep running away from home? Surely it's safer at home!" Momo was interested to know how anyone who would only be loved and looked after could be upset, she often dreamed of being a princess. "Look all Windians need to be free you should know that if you study legends! All those wars fought just so all of my people could be free. So imagine being a member of the royal family, never being able to spread your wings and fly to the place you want to go without a group of guards. So think if you're the promised one the one who supposed to bring peace and happiness to not just my people but to the entire galaxy, think how well protected you will be think how you can't fly around the city because there might be an assassin! I have to escape because I cant live indoors!" Nina was crying now. Momo was quite taken aback by this sudden outburst of feelings, even one of her guards seemed to have a tear in his eye however Sicas seemed as if he had heard nothing. "I.I.didn't realize I'm sorry ok you can come but any attempt to get away and I send you right back! Ok?" Momo asked. "Yes" Nina replied. "Captain this is Momo ready to separate observation section from main vessel!" Momo spoke into the intercom.  
  
  
  
Unsurprisingly all ships in the Windian fleet are shaped like birds and most separating parts of ships look like eggs. As the observation egg approached Dragon Beta IV solar flares rose across the star, then more, then more, then..  
  
"Oh no the star it's going nova!" Momo shouted "Quick we have to get out of the way!" "Funny that doesn't look like any star going nova that I've ever seen!" Sten said. "Your right it's not! Something ells is happing to it!" Nina yelled "It's falling in on its self." Momo said still trying moving the observation egg out of harms way. The collapsing star began to do something ells it began to take the shape of something, something that hadn't been seen for thousands of years!  
  
"A dragon!" Momo gasped.  
  
The newly formed dragon was huge almost twice as big as the Typhoon, which was the largest ship in the Windian fleet. The dragoon lifted its head and let out a tremendous roar.  
  
"It looks human!" Nina said.  
  
It did, it had two long arms and legs and from it's back sprouted two silver wings.  
  
"It's heading for the gust!" Sten yelled.  
  
The dragon flew towards the Gust and with one of its arms took a swipe at it. The Gust began to spin out of control but as it span a laser beam shot out and hit the dragon. The beam knocked the dragon out cold, but it still was heading towards the Gust. It hit the gust sending it and the dragon into the atmosphere of the planet Odin.  
  
"No!" Momo cried. "We have to rescue them!" Nina said. "We can't the engines on this egg aren't strong enough to get us off the planet if we land on it!" Mom said tears streaming down her face. "We have to save any survivors!" Nina insisted. "It's no use if we can't get them of the planet!" Momo shouted. "W.W.What if we send a distress call to the Typhoon then go down t.t.to help the people!" Sicas said this was the first time any of them except Sten had heard him speak.  
  
After setting a distress beacon Momo piloted the egg towards the planet the, ride was bumpy and the wreckage of the Gust was all they saw before the hit the ground and blacked out. 


	3. chapter 3

Nina awoke, where was she what had happened, had she been dreaming? She got up with extreme difficultly her legs felt like jelly. She now realized where she was; she was in her room in the castle on her home of Windia. She went to open the door to the balcony she wanted to cool down, she was so warm. The intense heat almost knocked her into the wall; the city was burning in a bright orange flame. Then she saw it, the dragon in the sky above the city, the one she'd seen form in the star. Nina spread her wings, she had to get away. The dragon followed spitting balls of fire at her, one hit her wing, and it ignited in a blaze, she span round and round falling. The last thing she heard was the thud as her flaming torso hit the ground.  
  
Nina woke screaming, she quickly looked around her, Momo, Sten and Sicas were on the floor around her still unconscious. Honey was staring at her. Nina thought she better have a look outside just in case.  
  
On an unpopulated planet in the outskirts of the galaxy a strange young man awoke from a deep sleep. "The last member of my brethren has been born it is time for me to leave this place!" The man began to float in the air. He let out a scream and began to change into a dragon. It was very similar to the one Nina and the others saw come out of the star except it was bigger and white. The dragon spread it's silver wings and flew into space. 


End file.
